The Life of Eric and Shelly Before their death
by writingsfromtheheart
Summary: This is about Eric and Shelly's life before they were killed. It includes how they met. How they met Sarah and other details such as that. Some later chapters may be rated R so if there is a chapter that needs to be rated R I will put an authors note befo
1. Default Chapter

This is the story of Eric and Shelly's life before their death. I hope you enjoy!  
  
~Before the Eric's Group's first major gig~  
  
"You know Eric, said Derek a member of Eric Draven's group Hangman's Joke, "this concert tonight could be our big break."  
  
Eric Draven was a 23 year old man who was the lead singer of the rock group Hangman's Joke. Tonight would be their first big gig as rock stars. Little did he know that this night he would also spot the woman he would be engaged to in 6 months.  
  
"Yeah this could be it" replied Eric as he picked up his guitar.  
  
~Now in this part we are at Shelly's apartment keep in mind this was before Eric and her moved into their loft~  
  
"There's nothing to do tonight as usual," said Madison(Shelly's friend). "True" replied Shelly. "You know that rock group hangman's joke is playing at The Pit tonight. Want to check it out? There may be some cute boy's there."  
  
With a laugh Shelly replied, "Why not." 


	2. Chapter 2Getting Things Started

~*An hour before the show*~  
  
"Ok can you guys go and check the sound level one more time I dont think its going to be that loud I heard there's a big crowd coming tonight so we need to make sure we make this show look good," said Eric.  
  
"Whatever you say your the boss," replied Derek.  
  
People start to gather into the area where the concert is about to take place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Madison and Shelly are driving in a car to the pit  
  
"So shell do you think maybe you will actually find a boyfriend tonight," said Madison jokingly.  
  
"Oh madison shut up," shelly said back furiously, "we live in Detroit one of the worst places on earth and you want me to go out with one of these guys on the street no thanks."  
  
"Oh Shell be realistic there are lots of guys that are eligable. You just dont give them a chance," remarked Madison.  
  
"Ok can we just drop it now or let me out of the car and I wont go," said Shelly.  
  
"Ok Ok fine," said Madison 


	3. Chapter 3Meet Darla and Sarah

"If only you could help me with cleaning up this apartment a little," said Darla, Sarah's mom.  
  
"If only you could dress your age," Sarah snapped back.  
  
"Listen I have had to dealt with you every day since you were born and believe me it hasn't been fun," said Darla.  
  
"You used to be nice to me when I was like 5 but now you hate me because of those guys you date. I mean Tin-Tin, Funboy what kind of names are those?" said Sarah.  
  
"Who I date is none of your business," said Darla, "Now go get changed im not trusting you alone by yourself while im working tonight at the pit. You're coming with me."  
  
Sarah looked down at her outfit, which was a black punk skirt black shirt and jacket with her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"What's wrong with this?," said Sarah, "Its better than the stuff you usually where."  
  
With that remark Darla smacked Sarah on the face and said, "Watch your attitude with me missy or your going to get something worse."  
  
"I'm so sick of you im going out ill meet you at the pit later," said Sarah  
  
Darla didn't even fight back. You can tell what kind of relationship these two have 


	4. Chapter 4Shelly See's Eric

We are now back at the pit where Eric and the rest of hangman's joke are performing their concert.  
  
Now Shelly and her friend Madison have entered the Pit and are walking around.  
  
"Its crowded tonight," said Madison looking around at all of the people.  
  
Now they are sitting down at the bar.  
  
"Yeah I thought it wouldn't be this crowded oh well," said Shelly.  
  
"Well the band sounds good," said Madison.  
  
"Yeah..," started Shelly.  
  
But something caught Shelly's eye. The lead singer of the group Eric Draven caught her eye. When Shelly was a child she always dreamed of having a boyfriend with the same looks as Eric up on stage. 


	5. Chapter 5Shelly Meets Sarah

"What do you have a crush on one of the band members," said Madison.  
  
"What?" said Shelly.  
  
"Hello Earth to Shelly, I can totally see you checking out that guy. I wonder what his name is," said Madison  
  
"Eric Draven," said someone next to them.  
  
"Who?" Shelly and Madison both said.  
  
"Eric Draven, he's the lead member of the group and the name of the guy your friend is talking about," said the person.  
  
"Oh thanks," said Madison, "Listen Shell ive been having my eye on that cute guy over there so im going to go and chat with him ill be right back."  
  
"Ok," said Shelly with a laugh.  
  
Shelly now turned to the girl who was sitting next to her wearing a punk- goth like look. She was sure that the girl wasn't over the age of 12.  
  
"My name's Shelly Webster," she said to the Girl.  
  
"My name is Sarah," said the girl, "I don't even think I have a last name."  
  
"So what are you doing down here?," said Shelly,"Isnt your mom worried about you?"  
  
Sarah laughed at this.  
  
"You see that girl over there," Sarah nodded to Darla in the skimpy black outfit.  
  
"Yeah," said Shelly.  
  
"That's my mother," said Sarah.  
  
"Oh," said Shelly. She was beginning to feel sorry for Sarah for having a mother looking like that.  
  
"I don't even think she's my real mother," said Sarah, "She's unlike me in so many ways,"  
  
"That's too bad," said Shelly, "Well anyways how do you know that Eric Draven't name?"  
  
"I asked the bartender what the names of the guys were," Sarah said.  
  
"That Eric's cute," said Shelly.  
  
"Im not into any of that stuff," said Sarah  
  
Shelly laughed at this.  
  
"Well my friend Madison is probably looking for me," said Shelly. "Listen Sarah I really would like to hear more from you. You know if your mother is ever giving you a hard time and you would like to stay at my apartment ill give you the address."  
  
"That would be great," said Sarah.  
  
"Here its 4536 Oak Street and Im in apartment 5 and my phone number is (657) 495-3749." Said Shelly writing it down on a piece of paper from her purse.  
  
"Thanks Shelly," said Sarah putting the paper in her pocket.  
  
"See you around," said Shelly.  
  
Sarah said to herself ill probably beg her to make me her daughter I don't know how much longer I can stand Darla. 


	6. Chapter 6Eric See's Shelly

Eric Draven was started to sing another one of the songs when he glanced over at the bar and saw a girl who looked about 11 and another girl who looked about his age.  
  
How beautiful she is said Eric about the one who looked his age. Eric had always imagined what his wife would look like when he was a child and this girl matched the description perfectly.  
  
The girl wrote down something and gave it to the girl and left with another girl.  
  
Eric had suddenly realized that he had stopped singing while the song was going on.  
  
"Sorry everyone," said Eric," Let's start that song again,"  
  
Throughout the entire song that girl's image kept going into his head. As if he couldn't stop thinking about her. He knew then an there he would have to find out who she was. 


	7. Chapter 7Thoughts

"That was an awesome concert," said Madison, "I even got a boyfriend!"  
  
Shelly laughed and said," Good for you,"  
  
"So who was that girl you were talking to for so long," said Madison.  
  
"Her name was Sarah I gave her my address and number," said Shelly."I feel so bad for her. Her mom acts like she's 17 and I guess she treats her bad."  
  
"Wait was her mom that one with like the really skimpy black outfit," said Madison.  
  
"Yeah that was her," said Madison.  
  
"Oh my god I heard her talking to this guy named T-Bird," said Madison, "I don't know and she was saying I hate my daughter so much I don't understand why she was ever born,"  
  
"Are you serious?" said Shelly.  
  
"Yup," said Madison.  
  
"That girl was so sweet though," said Shelly, "Her mom is probably one of those mom's who had her young and hates her for making her life be devoted to her,"  
  
"Well here's your apartment Shell," said Madison. "Ill call you tomorrow alright."  
  
"Alright cya," said Shelly.  
  
Shelly walked up to her apartment and turned on her music and started to think about that Eric Draven she saw. She thought perhaps he was watching her for a little bit before she left while talking to Sarah.  
  
"Oh well," said Shelly, "Maybe if Im lucky Ill get to see him again. Maybe even talk to him."  
  
With this remark Shelly turned off her music and went to sleep. 


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note!  
  
Hey Everyone! Thank you so much for your awesome reviews. This story is coming along slowly but surely. Many of you like to come back to the site to see the story updated. If you would to have me send you an email to know when I have added a new chapter please email me at Cheerleadersarah13@yahoo.com and ill send you an email everytime I update. Otherwise keep reviewing and reading! Thanks again!  
  
Sarah 


	9. Chapter 8 Eric's Plan

"That was an awesome concert tonight," said Derek.  
  
"Yeah," said Eric.  
  
"We made $850. Not bad," said Derek.  
  
But Eric was too busy thinking about something. He was thinking about that girl he saw how cute she was. How much he wanted to get to know her.  
  
"Hey Derek," said Eric.  
  
"Yeah," said Derek.  
  
"Did you see that one girl with the long brown hair wearing like a blue skirt with a red top here tonight sitting at the bar," said Eric.  
  
"No I don't think so," said Derek, "Why you have a crush on her or something?"  
  
"Nevermind," said Eric.  
  
He wondered to himself if he would ever see her again. Or if he would ever see that girl who was by her at the bar. If he could only find out her name.  
  
"Let's get this stuff packed and head on home," said Eric.  
  
"Whatever you say you're the boss," said Derek.  
  
They gather up all their equiptment and say goodbye to the other members of the band.  
  
~In Derek's Car~  
  
"What's wrong with you," said Derek, "Your always so talkative after concerts saying how we did and complaining about how we were terrible or good."  
  
Derek laughed after he said this comment.  
  
"I just guess im a little tired," said Eric.  
  
"Eric Draven be tired?" said Derek, "Never have I heard of you being tired. Your always the one up till like 5 a.m. working on songs and sleeping for like 10 minutes,"  
  
"Dude, can we just stop it," said Eric.  
  
In truth Eric just wanted to think about that girl and any way he could meet her.  
  
"Ok ok," said Derek, "Sorry."  
  
They arrived at Eric's loft. (Just to make note Eric lives in the loft that Eric and Shelly shared)  
  
"Well see ya later," said Derek.  
  
"See ya," said Eric.  
  
Eric dragged his guitar up to his room and lied down on his bed thinking of the girl he met tonight. He started to remember what one women had said about the girl sitting at the bar. The women had said that that was my daughter. The women's name was darla. And her daughter's name was Shannon? Sharon? But he knew that the girl's mom worked there. He thought to himself. Everyday I must go to the pit and check for that little girl maybe she could lead me to the one he saw. With this he turned off the light and went to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 9Shelly Sees Sarah

The day was cold and rainy in Detroit. More violence took place on the streets.  
  
An alarm sounds telling Shelly that its time to get up. (Just to let you know Shelly has a job at a local marketplace with Madison.)  
  
Shelly tries to remember what happened last night. She remembers suddenly about meeting Eric(though she doesn't know his name just the description).  
  
The phone rings and shelly picks it up. Its Madison calling to tell Shelly that she will pick her up in 5 minutes. Shelly dresses into her work uniform and goes downstairs to wait for her friend to pick her up. While she is waiting downstairs she spots a familiar face. The girl she met last night. The girl was skateboarding down the street.  
  
"Sarah!" said Shelly.  
  
Immediately Sarah stopped and looked around to see who had called her name and looked at Shelly smiled and went to greet her.  
  
"Hi" said Sarah giving shelly a hug.  
  
"How are you today," said Shelly.  
  
"Ok I guess," said Sarah.  
  
"Is everything alright at home?" questioned Shelly.  
  
"Nothings ever right at home," said Sarah.  
  
"Well just remember my offer," said Shelly, "Your Welcome here anytime."  
  
"Thanks," said Sarah, "Well Ill see you around,"  
  
"See you," said Shelly.  
  
And with that closing remark Sarah skateboarded out into view. A few minutes later Madison appeared waiting for Shelly. 


End file.
